MERGE
by LADYGALE
Summary: After Daniel walks out of Cobra Kai after telling him off bout what happened to his dojo, Johnny teaches his students ome tough lessons and then brings the lessons to Miagai-Do Afterward, Johnny and Daniel let everything out about the past and soon talk about a future. m/m Lawrusso
1. Chapter 1

As Johnny watched a distraught Daniel leave his Dojo, he felt sorry for Larusso, Yes they had their disagreements, were always at odds, getting even with each other, but Johnny knew the sacred rule. You never disrespect another Sensei's dojo.

As he watched Daniel get into his defaced car with the writing Cobra Kai Never Dies! His blood began to boil. "Line Up!" He yelled at his class. They all hurried to get into lines. Knowing at the moment their Sensei was pissed and they didn't want to get him any madder than he was.

Johnny walked the room line by line looking at his students, and couldn't believe that one of them had disgraced Cobra Kai, and added more fuel to the fire with his problems with Daniel.

"Who trashed Miyagi-Do!"

"Not I, sensei Lawrence!" everyone said in unison."

"Wrong answer, who trashed Miyagi-do!"

Again "Not I, Sensei Lawrence!"

"Fine, you want to go down this road. Burpee jumps now!"

The whole class started doing the exercise. After ten minutes they all stopped out of breath. Johnny knew what was going in all their heads. They had all thought their Sensei meant fifty of the burpee jumps. They were wrong.

"Did I say stop, keep going!"

Again the kids of Cobra Kai started the exercise again. Johnny walked in front of Miguel who stopped, breathing hard. "Sensei you never told us how many we're doing,"

"Until the culprit who trashed Miyagi-Do confesses." Johnny walked away and Miguel went back to what he was doing. He had seen Johnny mad several times, but never like this. If someone didn't confess soon they all be doing burpee jumps forever.

It had been over twenty minutes and no one had confessed yet. The kids were tired out and sweating. Hawk thought to himself, that Johnny was just acting tough, that he was not really upset what happened to his rivals Dojo. He'd wait a few days and give him the medal that was in his bag. He knew Johnny would be gracious for what he did. Hell, he probably would become the new star pupil than is friend Miguel Luiz.

"This can all end, all that has to be done is someone to confess. I'm going to ask one more time and this time I only want the guilty person or persons to answer. Who Trashed Miyagi-do?!" Johnny said each word slow and with a pause.

No one answered. He knew his students were tired out, exhausted, but a lesson needed to be learned. "What was done to Sensei Larusso was uncalled for. We don't teach that kind of bullshit here. Right now "I'm going to show you mercy. You may all stop. Everyone was sighing with relief. "Five-minute water break, then we're doing this again!"

Everyone groaned, knowing it was never going to end. Most of the kids were looking at each other wondering if that teen was the one who caused problems for Cobra Kai.

Johnny went to his office and slammed the door. He was getting nowhere. If someone didn't confess soon, he was going have to kick all the kids out of his dojo. Out of respect for Daniel, he didn't want to have the vandals in his dojo.

Johnny was about to break his rule of no drinking during class and grab a Coors banquet out of the mini fridge. He needed something to calm him down. Aisha burst into the office. "Sensei, come quick."

"Now what?" he barked

"Hawk and Miguel are fighting in the exercise room."

"Damn't what is with you guys today," Johnny snapped. He rushed out of the room and followed Aisha to the exercise room. Miguel and Hawk were throwing each other around the room. Johnny got in the middle of it and tried to break the boys apart when someone's foot hit him on the side of the head. He would have fallen to the floor if not for some of his students catching him.

It took a second for Johnny to get his barrings. When he could focus he shrugged off the hands on him "I'm okay," He saw hawk and Miguel were both held back by two others. "Someone tell me what is going on."

Blair Nelson walked up to Johnny and handed him Mr. Miagia medal. Johnny looked at it for a moment and then gripped it in his hands. "Where did you get this?"

"I was getting my bag from the top of the lockers and it fell with Hawk's, the medal fell out of it," Blair said. "Miguel saw it and he and Hawk were arguing and then Hawk sideswiped him."

"Strike first, baby,' Hawk said to Miguel gloating.

Johnny walked up to Hawk. He wanted to throttle the kid, but he remembered what Miguel told him the night he went to get Cobra Kai reinstated for the tournament. He made fists, and just kept them there. He would not be an abusive Sensei like Kreese had been to him. "You vandalized Miyagi-Do?" He said in a rough low voice.

Hawk tilted his head up all proudly. "Yes for you, for us. I showed that pussy Larusso who the real champs are."

"No you didn't, you made things worse, you wanted to be a badass, but your not, you're a delinquent. When I told you to flip the script, I only meant on the outside, I never told you to change yourself inside. I think you were better as that shy, quivering kid, who didn't want to be noticed cause the ugly scar on his lip. Now I want you and whoever, helped you to get out of my dojo and never come back!"

"You don't mean that you need me, I'm one of your champs."

"I'm good," Miguel told the kid that was holding him. He was let go and went and stood by Johnny and put a hand on his back, When his father was causing problems with his lifestyle, or after hitting his mom. He put his hand on her back when she didn't want to be hugged but was still able to let her know he was there for her. He hoped that Johnny got the silent message,

Johnny closed his eyes, he was glad that Miguel was by his side. He was also very glad that he was in his life. If he had never run into Miguel, he probably would be the same person he was thirty-four years ago. Full of violence. He opened his eyes and said "You're not a champ you're a chump and I don't teach chumps. I'm going to my office, if you are not out of here within five minutes I will call the police and have them arrest your ass. Goodbye Eli."

Johnny left the room and went to his office. He really needed a beer now, but he also needed to be clear-headed for awhile. He sat down in his chair and made a phone call to a friend that ran a dojo on the other side of Receda, he told him the situation with Hawk. The friend told Johnny, he'd make sure all the Dojo's in the valley and in Encino would know of Eli Moskowitz and when word got out of him trashing a Dojo, he never be able to step in another one ever again.

After he hung up Johnny looked at the medal in his hand. He needed to find a way to make it up to Daniel. He didn't want a war with him. Battle was fine, you could get out of it, but war was sometimes forever long going.

"Sensei?" He heard a young female voice say. He looked up and saw Aisha by the door.

"Is he gone?"

"Yes, he, Chris, Gregory and Rick just left."

"Wait Chris and Gregory were on it?"

"Yes Sensei, we asked them why They said they wanted to be like Hawk, would do what he did. They thought of it more as a prank than destroying property,"

"Is everyone else still here?"

"There in the main room."

"Good I will be in there in a moment.. Have everyone line up please."

"Yes Sensei," Aisha said and left the room.

Johnny took a few big breaths and left his office all the remaining students were in neat lines waiting for their Sensei. Johnny started walking through the lines. "Today you all learned a powerful lesson. Through actions, there are consequences and Haw...Eli and the other students have learned it. For the damage they caused to Sensei Larusso, they will no longer be able to join any dojos in The Las Angeles area. They will be lucky if any other cities, states hell countries will take them. What they have done will follow them forever. All of you think of that when you are about to do something that is not right,

"Now I want all of you to change out of you Gi's, call your parents and tell them you're going to be late for dinner. We're going to learn another lesson outside the dojo."

As the teens head to change, Johnny called out to Aisha. She walked to him. "I need you to call someone for me."

"Sure who?"

"Sam Larusso and ask her where Miyagi-do is."


	2. Chapter 2

At Miyagi-Do Daniel was rerooting plants back into the ground, while Demetri, Sam, and Robby were trying their best to lift a huge stone up that had been over.

"It's no use, it won't budge," Demitri said as he rubbed his back. "I think I pulled something." He walked off limping.

"Forget it. We're going to need a forklift for this," Robby said in defeat.

"How did they even knock it over in the first place," Sam asked.

"It's a lot easier to knock something down, than lift it up," Daniel answered.

"Unless you have help, then get it done in an instant," said Johnny.

The Miyagi-Do students and Daniel looked over at the entrance, There were Johnny and all his students.

Robby walked over mad "What are you doing dad, you come to finish what you guys did."

"You gotta believe me, Robby I had no idea Eli was part of this destruction," Johnny looked around he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It looked like a bomb had gone off in Danny's dojo.

"Your kidding right, Eli couldn't do something like this," Demitri said stunned.

"I'm sorry but your friend and a few others did this," Johnny said. "This was found in Eli's bag." Johnny through the medal to Daniel who caught it.

"Thank god," Daniel said. He gripped the medal and looked at Johnny. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," Johnny said.

"Where is Eli? I will punch him into next Tuesday," Robby said.

"They've been expelled from Cobra Kai," Aisha said.

"It doesn't mean much. They can still join another dojo," Sam said.

"No, they can't. I've called one of The Dojos in the valley to get the word out of what Eli and the others did. No Dojo will take them now." Johnny said.

"They should go to jail for what they did to this place," Robby said.

"No, with what Sensei Lawrence said, they not being able to get into another dojo is punishment enough," Daniel said.

"Finally something we agree on," Johnny said.

"So why are you guys here?" Sam asked.

"Teaching them a lesson," Johnny said. He turned and looked at his students. "Earlier you learned you get punished even if you didn't do it, now you are going to learn, even though you didn't do it, you have to help clean up the mess. This destruction was done by Cobra Kai and now it's going to be put back together by Cobra Kai. So everyone starts cleaning up. Help paint the fences put the plants back in the ground and clean up the house. No one leaves until this place is how it was."

The Cobra Kai students spread out and started cleaning up Miyagi-Do

Demetri, Robby, and Sam tried to bring the stone back up with some help from the other teens when Johnny yelled out. "You three don't have to do this, you're on supervising detail, making sure everyone is working and putting things back in the order they should be,"

"Finally something I can do," Demetri said excitedly.

Robby put a hand on Demetri's shoulder. "Just don't let this job go to your head, Sam and I can fight 5 but not 20."

Daniel walked over to Johnny who was looking at the car that was sprayed painted. "I understand the dojo, but I don't get stealing Mr. Miyagi's medal and vandalizing your car."

"They knew I would just be upset over the vandalizing of the dojo, but knew I would be more upset disgracing Mr. Miyagi's medal and the car."

"Speaking of the car, I'll call a friend and have him take care of this."

"No offense your friend is probably good at this, but I rather take this over to LaRusso Auto."

"None taken I understand. You guys did a great job on my car."

"Until my cousin and his friends torched it," Daniel snickered.

"Come on, let's go," Johnny said.

"Go where? Counting we can't leave right now, we have to stay here."

"No we don't my son, your daughter, and their friend are fine on their own, they can make sure my students help out and keep them on their toes,

"Where we going?"

"Tell you when we get there, come on," Johnny said.

Part of Daniel wanted to deny Johnny's request, but the other half wanted to see where it was going.

Daniel followed Johnny outside and saw the 2009 Challenger, it wasn't red anymore, it now had a black and yellow paint job, He looked at the front and saw the license plate saying COBRA KAI. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Daniel laughed

"What? It's badass," Johnny said.

They drove for a while in silence, then Johnny turned on the radio. REO Speedwagon was playing Take It On The Run.

In unison, both men were bobbing their heads to the song. Johnny looked over at Daniel. "You like Speedwagon Danielle

"What kind of man doesn't, but if you don't," Daniel went to change the station when Johnny's hand grabbed his wrist.

"No, it's alright." Johnny held Daniel's wrist a little longer than he should and than joined it back with his other hand driving.

Both men continued to get into the song that was playing on the radio. Soon they were singing to it. At the corner of Johnny's eye, he saw Daniel smiling, which made him smile. He hated the look of defeat he had when he had come to Cobra Kai earlier, blaming Johnny for what happened to his dojo.

After a while, they drove up to Cobra Kai.

"What are we doing here,"

"Going to let off some steam," Johnny hurried out of the car before Daniel could protest.

Daniel sat in the car for a moment wondering what Johnny was up to, and if he should follow. Then realizing that he left his wallet back at the dojo and had no way of getting back and he had no choice but to. He went into Cobra Kai and locked the door behind him. The bell above chiming.

"Please take your shoes off this time," Jonny yelled out from his office.

"No problem. Sorry for earlier for disrespecting you." Daniel said as he took off his shoes before stepping on the mat.

Johnny came out of his office with Two small bottles of Coors Banquets. "I accept your apology and understand why you did. Hell, I probably do the same thing if the roles were reversed.

Daniel was going to say his students would never do something like that, but Johnny was being nice and he didn't want him upset.

Johnny handed Daniel one of the beers in his hands."No thank you, I'm good." Daniel said.

"Come on live a little,"

Daniel took the small bottle and drank a few sips, while Johnny went to his stereo and put it on eighties music, and guzzled his drink to the last drop.

"So why of all places are we here?" Daniel asked

Johnny came up to Daniel and took his drink, and put it by the wall of mirrors with his empty bottle. "Like I told you earlier. We're here to let off some steam."

Johnny walked over to the middle of the mat and put himself in a fighting stance. "Come on Danielle time to see who's the best, I'll even let you strike first."

Daniel walked over to Johnny. "Johnny it's okay. I'm not mad anymore, I'm over it."

"Oh come on don't be a pussy, you know what Larusso you keep too much inside, you did the same thing when we were kids."

"I did not."

Johnny started walking around Daniel. "You did it when we were kids and you are doing it now. You let it all that anger stay inside, one of these days you're going to explode and it will be at the wrong person. Luckily I'm the right person for the job."

"Johnny don't."

"Don't what? tell you the truth. Someone has to. Working a boring job, when you want to be the Karate Man, and before you say anything that a compliment. Maybe you like being dull and boring, I don't think you really cared what happened to your dojo. today"

"What the hell Johnny I did, I came here all mad and furious with what happened."

Johnny shook an index finger. "Not really you could have hit me right off the bat, but you didn't cause you're a pussy. You were one when we were teenagers and you still are one now. You can't even start the first strike. What would poor Mr. Myagai think of his student being a pussy." Johnny said the last sentence right in front of Daniel eye to eye, with the last three words very slowly.

And that did it. Finally, Daniel struck first. Pushing Johnny back with two hands. In return, Johnny sideswiped Daniel causing him to fall to the ground. Johnny looked down at him. "Come on Daniel your better than that. "

Daniel got up and the real match started, The men were throwing and kicking blows at each other, just like in the tournament 34 years ago. It went on for a long time, both men each thought they could have gone longer, showing who's best.

Daniel did his fifth sideswiped on Johnny who laid on his back breathing hard. Daniel laughed "What's wrong Lawrence old age got you down."

Johnny got half up making Daniel think he was getting up again, but instead, he did the same move on him, that caused Daniel to fall to the ground on his back. Johnny got on top of him, laying his body very close, both men looked into each other eyes and Johnny kissed Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel was shocked that Johnny was kissing him. It was not the fact that a man kissing him was the problem. He liked men, He had liked men before he had married his ex-wife Amanda years ago. When they divorced last year he was still into men, but the thing was it was Johnny Lawrence who was kissing him.

Daniel didn't know what to think and decided not to. He relaxed and put his hands around Johnny. Johnny moaned and deepened the kiss. When Daniel opened his mouth, Johnny slipped his tongue and caressed it against his. Daniel thought how skilled at kissing Johnny was. He kissed better than any guy he had kissed his whole life.

Johnny brought his mouth down to Daniel's neck and started sucking.

"Oh my god, what are we doing?" Daniel said out loud.

Johnny stopped and looked at Daniel. "If you have to ask Larusso, then I'm not doing a good job, making out with you,"

"But why me of all people and how did you even know I was into men."

Johnny put himself into a push-up position above Daniel and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "First off I've known for a while since our paths crossed last year. I saw how you look at other men." Johnny would never tell Daniel that he had been jealous. "And a few months ago I saw you outside a bar kissing some other guy."

Daniel thought for a minute and said out loud "Randy."

"Whatever I don't care, and to answer your other question. Why you of all people? I've always had the hots for you, ever since we were teenagers." Johnny went to kiss Daniel again but Daniel stopped him, putting his hands on Johnny's chest.

"You gotta be kidding me, the way you tormented me back then."

Johnny sighed. "Okay I wasn't my best when we were young, but my friends didn't know I was into boys, and also they made fun of people who were gay back then."

"But you married and had Robby ,"

" Cause I thought was going through a phase and that I was straight, you did the same thing."

"Yes I did, But I loved Amanda."

"Yes I loved my wife and it was bad the way it ended." Johnny sighed. "Listen if you're not interested in me I understand, I'm sorry I ..."

Before Johnny could finish the sentence, Daniel grabbed him by the tie of his gi and brought him back down to him, their lips so close to each other, Daniel looked into his blue eyes and said. "I wanted you back then and I do now." Daniel brought his lips to Johnny and they kissed.

This time the kiss had more intense like they were trying to claim each other. Hands roamed bodies, as legs got tangled together, Johnny sat up for a second and untied the top of his gi and slide it off of him, throwing it across the room. He went back to kissing Daniel, when Daniel pushed him back and rolled them to where he was on the bottom, Johnny tensed worrying that he had changed his mind, only to find out that Daniel had switched positions to take off his shirt revealing his bronze torso. Both men ran their hands down each other naked chest.

Daniel leaned down and kissed Johnny's neck and begin to suck. Johnny sighed enjoying himself. He'd only had ever dreamt of being with Daniel, he never thought in a million years that it would become a reality.

Johnny flipped them again and rubbed his groin against Daniel's, both men moaning enjoying the sensation and feeling each other getting hard.

Johnny sucked on Daniel's neck hard. Daniel knew there was going to be a bruise for a while on that area and was loving that Johnny was marking him as if he was claiming him.

"I'm clean," He heard Johnny whisper into his ear.

"What?" Daniel said in a daze not really hearing Johnny.

Johnny put a hand on his face. "Open your eyes, look at me for a second."

Daniel did as Johnny had asked.

"I don't know about you, but I want you, right here, right now. I don't have any protection, but I haven't been with a man for a year and I'm negative."

It took Daniel a moment to respond after hearing that Johnny wanted to have sex with him in the Dojo. "I'm clean also. I want you to, but I need you to be gentle at first. I haven't been with a man since college."

"I'll help you get back in the swing of things." Johnny gave Daniel a few chaste kisses on the lips and then roamed his lips down his chest giving attention to both his nipples and down to his stomach. He licked along the waistband of Daniel's sweatpants. Daniel lifted his butt off the ground and Johnny pulled them off him. He looked down at Daniel and admired him, loving what he was seeing. To him, Daniel looked like a bronze naked god.

Johnny bent down and brought his lips to Daniels cock lightly kissing the head of it, his right hand lightly caressing it. He slowly brought the head into his mouth moving his tongue around it. He could hear Daniel making noises enjoying what was being done to him. Johnny slowly lowered his mouth down on Daniel's cock taking as much of him as he could, and went back up, he did it a few times slowly.

"Johnny I need more," Daniel said in a breathy voice.

Johnny added more pressure and speed with his mouth. He brought a hand up to Daniel's mouth and brushed fingers on his lips. Daniel knew in a way johnny was asking him something. He held on to the hand and put two fingers in his mouth sucking them. When he had them good and wet he released the fingers out of his mouth.

Johnny brought one of the fingers to the entrance of Daniels hole. He rubbed the outside of it, and then slowly pushed a finger in him. Daniel started to tense and make noises that he was in pain. Johnny took his mouth off of Daniel's cock and looked at him. He could see that it was uncomfortable for him. open your eyes Daniel, look at me please." Daniel looked at him "I know it's been a long time since you've done this, but I'm here and I will make this pleasurable, you just need to relax baby okay."

Daniel shook his head yes and relax. Johnny pushed his finger in more and left it there for a moment giving Daniel time to adjust. When he felt that Daniel was ready for more he added more pressure and slowly brought it in and out of him. Daniel started bucking against the finger inside of him moaning loudly. "That's it, baby just enjoy it, just know soon instead of my finger it will be my cock inside of you,"

"Oh god," Daniel said,

Johnny bent down and started sucking on Daniel's cock again, this time much harder and faster as his finger inside daniel was going in and out, Johnny added another finger inside him, doing a scissors method to help daniel stretch out some.

When he felt Daniel thrashing around, he knew the young man was ready for him. Johnny stopped and got up. "No, don't stop."

Johnny looked at Daniel as he was removing the pants of his gi. "Don't worry, I'm coming back I just have too many clothes on." Daniel was in awe of the naked man standing before him. He had dreamed of this moment and his dreams had disappointed him. Johnny was more beautiful and handsome than he could ever imagine

Johnny brought his body back down towards Daniel and kissed him passionately, Daniel kissed him back. Johnny brought his cock to the entrance of Daniels hole. He looked into Daniel's eyes. "Are you ready?. He said in a husky voice.

Daniel nodded.

"No nodding I need to hear the words that come from your lips."

It took Daniel a moment to form words. "Yes, I'm ready. I want you, I want you inside me. Please, Johnny, I need you."

"I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere." Johnny slowly pushed his cock inside Daniel. Halfway inside him, Daniel was tensing. He kissed him on the temple and said. "Shhh I got you, just relax, soon it's gonna be enjoyable for you I promise."

Daniel did what he was told and relaxed. After a moment Johnny was fully inside him. He didn't move, letting Daniel adjust to the sensation of his cock in him. Daniel took a few small deep breaths and said. "I'm good, please I'm ready."

Johnny obeyed and slowly pulled out and slowly pushed back into him. After a few more strokes of Johnny's cock in him, Daniel was feeling pleasure and was enjoying himself. "That's it, just give in. I feel good inside you, don't I?"

"Yes, Johnny. It's amazing. I want more please."

Johnny obliged and kissed Daniel passionately while pumping a little faster in him. He brought his mouth back to the bruise starting on Daniel's neck. He was going to mark him make that hickey last a long time, for whenever Daniel looked in a mirror he would see the remembrance of having sex with Johnny.

Johnny heard Daniel sighing and repeatedly saying oh my god, over and over again. Johnny stopped sucking Daniel's neck and looked up at him while he was going in and out of him. Daniel had his face turned away and was concentrating on something. Johnny looked in the direction and saw that he was looking at their lovemaking in the mirrors.

Johnny kissed him on the cheek and looked in the same direction. "We look good together don't we?"

"Yes, we do,"

Johnny pulled out. "On your hands and knees." Daniel turned over facing the mirrors on his hands and knees his ass up in the air for Johnny to take. He had his head down on the mat. Johnny ran his hand from Daniels' hair down his back and then back up to his hair. He grabbed what he could of hair and pulled Daniel's head up. "Watch us" he commanded.

Johnny grabbed onto Daniel's hips and brought his cock back into Daniel, and was going in and out faster. Daniel was so into what Johnny was doing to him he closed his eyes "Don't you dare close your eyes, I want you to see the look on your face when you come. He brought a hand around Daniel's stomach and to his hard cock and started stroking him.

"Oh my god, yes Johnny."

"Say my name again."

"Johnny,"

Johnny thrust harder. "Louder,"

"Johnny, I'm going to come!"

"Me to baby, me too." Johnny pumped in faster while stroking daniel's cock at the same speed. Soon both men came screaming in ecstasy. They stayed where they were for a moment listening to each other breathing. Johnny sat Daniel up still inside of him holding him to his chest, looking at them in the mirror. "That was amazing."

"It was incredible."

"I hope you are not going to have any regrets later."

Daniel looked at the mirror at Johnny. "Never. I told you earlier and I meant it, I had feelings for you when we were young, even though you were a world-class ass hole."

"I Can't believe that I want you again so soon. Can I fuck you in the showers?"

"Oh god yes," Daniel turned his face towards Johnny and kissed him.

Johnny pulled out and as he was standing up he picked up Daniel in his arms and carried to his personal shower in his dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

When Johnny had bought the property for his dojo he had so much space, that he decided to have a personal shower put in for him. It was for when he was done with practice and didn't want to wait till he got him to clean up, or if he had too much to drink the night before, he could hurry to the Dojo, have a shower and sober up before the students arrived.

Johnny carried Daniel into the room. It was a pine green color, with a sink, a full-length mirror, and a huge clear shower stall. The lighting was very soft in this room, which helped for Johnny if he came to work with a hangover.

Johnny stood Daniel up by the door of the shower and went into it turning on the water getting it the right temp that was not too cold or too hot. When he was done he went back to the entrance of the shower and pulled Daniel inside with him. Johnny kissed Daniel as he led him towards the water. For a while they kissed under the spray of water, hands roaming over each other.

Johnny stopped kissing Daniel for a second put his hands on Daniel's face and looked into his eyes, "I can't get enough of your beautiful lips." He then brought his lips back to Daniel's. He kissed him like he was drowning.

Daniel moved his hands down Johnny's back, to his hips, then his butt and brought him closer to his body with their cocks touching each other. Johnny moved his lips to Daniel's ear lightly kissing the shell then whispered in it. "I'm done with all the fighting and competing with you. I can't take it anymore when I have feelings for you."

Daniel sighed enjoying the words coming from Johnny's mouth then was startled by the last few words.

"We should merge the dojo's,"

Daniel's eyes opened wide. "What,"

Johnny looked into Daniel's eyes. "I said that we should merge the dojos. Will have two separate classes. Your way and my way, but will have the students take both classes so that they experience both types of our skills."

"Johnny I don't know."

"Think about it Larusso…"

"Were both just had out of this world sex and now are both naked in the shower. Please don't call me by my last name."

"Think about it Danny, No more battling each other, our students wouldn't have to pick sides. It is the perfect union."

"Give me time to think about it okay,"

Johnny understood that Daniel needed to think about his proposition. "I understand."

"But in the meantime let me give you something for the outstanding sex earlier." Daniel went to his knees took Johnny's cock into his mouth and slowly suckled it. Johnny ran his hands through Daniel's hair. He arched his back and leaned his head back, the water sliding down his face.

Daniel grabbed on to Johnny's hips and added more pressure to his sucking. He hoped that he was doing a good job, he hadn't given a blow job in a long time. What he didn't know was that Johnny was in awe, thinking how skilled Daniel was with his tongue.

Johnny moved his hands down to Daniel's shoulders and slowly started bringing his cock in and out of his lover's glorious mouth. "Feels so good baby. You are going to get me hard So that I can fuck that beautiful ass of yours again?"

Daniel scratched Johnny's hips with the nails of his fingers. "I'm going to take that as a yes," Johnny panted.

After a few more minutes of Daniel blowing him, Johnny pulled his cock out of Daniel's mouth and lifted him up against him and kissed Daniel hungrily, Then not so gently he turned Daniel around, having him face the glass of the shower and pushing his body against it. Johnny pressed his cock against Daniel's entrance and whispered in his ear. "Do you want it,"

"Yes," Daniel said softly.

Johnny grabbed Daniel's hair and pulled it bring his neck back. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Yes please Johnny," Daniel said a little louder.

Johnny tugged Daniel's hair a little more and roughly said against his ear. "I still didn't hear that. Tell me again louder about what you want."

"I want you, Johnny, I want your cock in me, I want you to fuck me!" Daniel yelled.

Johnny pushed himself all the way inside of Daniel. He stayed still enjoying being inside him again. Johnny ran a hand down Daniel's back and kissed his shoulder. Then grabbed on to both Daniel's hips and slowly started pumping in and out. Both men were moaning.

Johnny slowly pulled out of Daniel and then rammed himself inside him hitting his prostate, He did it a few more times and could tell Daniel was enjoying it. "Like that?"

"Omg yes don't stop Johnny,"

"Don't worry not going to, and will never, I love you," The last three words came out of Johnny's mouth before he could stop himself. He had not planned to say them out loud and now was worried he scared Daniel away.

"I love you too,"

Johnny sighed relieved that Daniel felt the same way. He started pounding into Daniel. Daniel was screaming in pure joy as he came, and soon Johnny came as well. They held onto each other for a moment,

Johnny pulled out of Daniel and turned off the water. He then sat down in the stall and brought Daniel with him. Johnny leaned his back against the wall having Daniel's back his chest. Johnny wrapped his arms around him and they stayed still. Daniel exposed the right side of his neck to him. Johnny could see the hickey he made earlier it was medium sizes and turning purple already. He brought his lips down to it and slowly gave small licks and kisses. Daniel shuddered.

Daniel brought a hand back and caressed the right side of Johnny's face, Johnny winced. "Are you okay,'

"Yeah, it's nothing."

Daniel unlocked Johnny's arms from around him and kneeled facing Johnny, there was a bruise on the right temple. "When did this happen." He lightly touched it, Johnny winced again. "Sorry.

"Eli and Miguel were fighting when Mr. Myagai's medal fell out of Eli's bag, I was trying to break the fight and one of their feet knocked me in the head."

"Are you sure your okay?"

Johnny saw the concern in Daniel's eyes. He put a hand on his cheek. "I am. Only hurts when touched, Johnny kissed him lightly.

Daniel looked into Johnny's eyes and saw the sadness in them. "What happened with Eli is not your fault."

"I feel like I turned him into a monster. When he first came he was shy and quiet, and when I told him to flip the script. I only meant on the outside, not the inside too."

"If it helps you any, Demitri told me a while back that Eli was already starting to turn the wrong way. So honestly it wasn't your fault."

"But I added fuel to the fire."

"No, you didn't. I know in the past I've always said that your a bad sensei and that your brainwashing and corrupting these kids, but I know better now. You're making a difference in their lives. You didn't fail Eli, he's failing himself."

"Your right," Johnny said.

"I'm always am,' Daniel said with a smirk.

Johnny laughed and they kissed.

Later on they got dressed. Johnny put on clothes from a gym bag he had brought with him and put the Gi in the bag.

When they were dress they were in the middle of the dojo kissing. It was night now the moon was beaming in on them. After some more kissing, Daniel looked at Johnny and said. "Your place or mine."

Johnny gave Daniel a questionable look.

"I really don't want this night to end Johnny, so your place or mine?"

"Your's and in the morning I want your world-famous waffles for breakfast that Aisha is always talking about."

Later that night Johnny and Daniel were at Daniel's. They had Chinese take out and then watched some tv, Later they went upstairs and made love.

It was early morning and still dark. Johnny was holding Daniel. He was sleeping, But Daniel wasn't, he'd woken earlier thinking of something.

"Johnny are you awake," No answer.

"Johnny are you awake," Daniel said a little louder.

"No, I'm dead asleep,"

Daniel softly laughed and then in all seriousness said. "Myagai Kai."

Johnny slowly opened his eyes. "What?."

"We change Cobra Kai to Myagai Kai. It's the only way I'll work in that Dojo."

Johnny hugged Daniel tighter "Deal. It will be the perfect merger."

"Like us," Daniel said.

The End


End file.
